In Love With Two
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: Sue me for not coming up with a better title.. When Ciel Phantomhive gets injured in a car accident and has to be taken to the hospital, who will he fall for? The demonic doctor, Sebastian Michaelis or his trampsy nurse, Alois Trancy? AU. Remade.
1. Prologue

_When Ciel Phantomhive gets injured in a car accident and has to be taken to the hospital, who will he fall for? The demonic doctor, Sebastian Michaelis or his trampsy nurse, Alois Trancy? AU. _

Sue me for not coming up for a better name. This fanfiction was remade due to the fact that it wouldn't make a lot of sense if Ciel had the contract in an AU. ANYWAY:

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II in any way. The seasons and characters are rightfully owned by Yana Toboso. **

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. They were a lovely married couple who had a child named Ciel. On Vincent's side of the family, there was a young girl named Elizabeth Middleford who always came around with Rachel's younger sister, Angelina Durless to play with Ciel. The two enjoyed being around the Phantomhive family, especially since Ciel was a bright and happy child. The boy only had his family to play with seeing how most kids made fun of him for his looks. Short, blueish-black hair with blue eyes and light skin. He always wore cute clothing seeing how his mother agreed with the Middlefords' most of the time for fashion. That only made Ciel get picked on more, and his parents' agreed to never let him outside without them.

That was thirteen years ago. Now it's summer in the twenty-first century and the Phantomhives' are on their way to a carnival that was in town for three days. Even with being thirteen, Ciel was still excited about the whole event. He only went to a circus once when he was six, but at that time, he was scared and shy. This time he wasn't scared of the animal's there nor shy of all the people that would be there. They were in a blue, nineteen sixty-seven Plymouth GTX. It's been Vincent's first car eighteen. As they drove, they were having a good time, Ciel looking out the window and staring at the many cars that drove right on by. But as they turned... something happened...

**CRASH!**

Airbags moved upward right when glass shattered. Honking went off and some blood was on the airbags and windshield. Ciel's blue eyes fluttered opened slowly and then widened as he saw the horrid sight in front of him. His father's and mother's clothing stained with their blood. He gulped and moved his right hand over his nasal passages, making sure he didn't snuff any blood up while in the car.

Sirens were heard from a distance and Ciel jumped from hearing them get closer and closer. He gulped and sat there on the seat frozen solid. He eyes were towards the window, both of them as wide as saucers. He heard footsteps, his heart beating fast like he was scared of who it was going to bed. The boy was staring at three males that were in front of the car, two of them on his side. They spoke to each other and got Ciel out of the car, yet the boy yelled in protest when he found out what was going on. He squirmed in a paramedics grasp, screaming and reaching for the now badly damaged car that his parents were in.

"Put. Me. Down!"Ciel yelled, squirming more and more. Of course, the paramedic did, but as the boy tried to run, a policeman grabbed him and with more help from the paramedics, Ciel was pinned."Let me go this instant! I want to be with my-"

Ciel then quieted down. A mask was put on his face that was filled with sleeping gas. The paramedics strapped the boy in on the stretcher, making sure that when he woke he wouldn't run away. The relief was that Ciel had drifted off quickly. The paramedics sighed in relief due to it and drove off to the hospital with Ciel in the back.

"_Today at approximately two in the afternoon, two cars got in a terrible accident. The driver and passenger in the front seat of one car passed away after having their necks dislocated from the seat belt and their heads bashed into the windshield. The passenger in the back seat was a thirteen year old boy and he is currently in the hospital after being injured. More on this at eight."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Appreciated! <strong>


	2. Awoken

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II in anyway. The seasons and characters are rightfully owned by Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Awoken

Bright, yellow sunshine poured into the white hospital room at nine o' clock that morning. It has been two days after Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive died from the car accident. Ciel Phantomhive was still unconscious from it all. The sleeping gas had really knocked him out for two days, especially since he didn't feel like waking up from some good dreams he was having. But, he just had to wake up since some of the sunlight hit his eyelid and that eye opened.

"Nngh..."he groaned and sat up, starting to stretch but ended up wincing."What the-"

The boys eyes widened like saucers, noticing he had an IV in his right arm, bandages wrapped around his that arm as well. Ciel blinked and took a good look around to see a heart monitor right by his side. He lifted up the shirt he was wearing to see that the heart monitor was attached to his chest and side. He groaned slightly, running his left hand through his hair. The door handle made a noise and the boy blinked, raising an eyebrow. As it opened, he noticed a middle aged male who looked no taller than six foot one. He had black hair and reddish pink eyes, almost looking like an imitation of his father. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and black pants, plus a white doctors coat over that dress shirt as well as white gloves on his hands. A stethoscope was around his neck, the metal part of it in his right breast pocket. On his eyes were glasses and in his arm was a clipboard with papers on it as well as a pen.

"I see that you are awake after-"he started and looked at a paper."-Two days, twelve hours, and thirty minutes."

_'It feels like I only slept for a few hours.'_Ciel said in his head and then looked up at the other, noticing he was coming towards him.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I'll be your doctor while you are here."he spoke."You must be Ciel Phantomhive. It's good to see they didn't put you in the pediatric unit."

"Why would they put me there?"he asked, eyes narrowing some at the demon like doctor.

"Due the fact you are thirteen, we would have the right to put you there. But, due to injuries and a signed paper from your parents' when you turned thirteen, we put you here."Sebastian answered, flipping through the papers on the clipboard."Tell me what you remember from two days ago."

_''Tell?' He expects me to remember right away?'_Ciel thought and then answered,"I barely remember anything. All I remember is being dragged away from my parents' car and then this mask got put on me."

"So they sent you to sleep.. Hn.."

Ciel stayed still on the bed like a "good boy" or what his mother told him to do. He had to be polite to people who are trying to help, people who have high authority, and basically, respect everyone. His back was up against a few pillow that was in bed and as he noticed Sebastian looking through the papers, he was curious on what they were about. Injuries, medical history, things about himself... But as the saying "Curiosity Killed The Cat" goes- if you are curious about something, you will get hurt more. So he decided to not poke his nose into things so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Hm, Ciel. Like your mother, I noticed that you too have asthma."Sebastian spoke after minutes of silence."Has that been treated at all?"

"A doctor gave me an inhaler that I'm supposed to have with me at all times if I do a lot of running or if I go out in the cold."Ciel started to explain."The inhaler now is at home."

"Ah, very well."the other said and wrote something down on the paper."Your father runs a company?"

"Yes."

"Mind telling me about it?"

"My father runs the Funtom Company. It's a company that manufactures toys, sweets and food."Ciel answered and noticed Sebastian wrote more down."You can find the toys and sweets in stores. My father always brought a candy sample home for my mother and I when I was younger."

"And when did that stop?"he asked, staring at the boy with a somewhat sad look.

_'Why does he want to know?'_Ciel thought and then answered back politely,"Once I hit around ten years of age. It only went on for six years since my teeth came in at a later time than other children."

"That so?"

"Yes."

Sebastian nodded, writing something else down,"Any pains at the moment?"

"When I woke up, I had a pain in my right arm-"Ciel started, running his left hand down his right arm, the bandages feeling weird on his finger tips."-and on my torso."

"I'll bring some pain killers into you after I run a few tests."

"Tests? May I ask of what kind?"

"A heart test and physical test. They are both simple so you don't need to worry."

Ciel nodded,"Speaking of the heart, why do I have a heart monitor on me?"

"When you were sleeping for the first time here, your heart kept going surprisingly fast for a boy your age. Then it went slower after ten minutes."Sebastian explained, walking to Ciel and pushing a thermometer in his mouth."It'll be taken off though."

The boy nodded, understanding all the words the other was saying and understanding why he had it on him. His temperature came in '98.6', which was average, so it's good. The doctor looked at the heart monitor, noticing it was going at a normal pace now. It only seemed to go really fast at night from what he saw in the papers. Next came the breathing tests and the physical tests. Ciel's breathing was normal but when the doctor pressed down on the boys sore arm, Sebastian noticed he winced and bite his bottom lip so he didn't yell out in pain. He frowned and wrote down the reaction to it, checking every part of Ciel's body carefully and seeing what hurt the smaller the most.

"Hm.. well, despite all the pain you have, you seem fine."Sebastian said, sliding a new shirt over Ciel's head since the other one was covered in sweat.

_'I seem **fine**? I'd like to see his definition of terrible.'_Ciel said in his head."How long will I be here?"

"Two months. Not because of your injuries, it's because of your heart. We're going to try to figure out why it goes so fast at night and it's normal in the morning."Sebastian answered."Anymore questions?"

"Just one."

"And that would be?"

"Most doctors have assistants or nurses to help them when they take care of a patient in the hospital.. Where's yours?"

"Ah, right. Alois is out for today. He'll be back tomorrow morning."Sebastian answered, smiling.

"Alois?"the boy questioned."Your nurse is a male?"

"Well, yes. There's more males than females in this hospital, plus Alois is good at being a nurse. He's smart for his age, moving up to college after hitting fourteen years of age."

_'Fourteen? Seems strange that a fourteen year old would be in college.'_Ciel thought.

"He's around eighteen years old now, so if he acts a bit strange."Sebastian said and then looked at Ciel. "That doesn't bug you, does it?"

"No, not at all."Ciel said, a smile going on his face.

"Very well. I will be back with medicine and some food for you. Anything you prefer?"

"Anything is fine, thank you."

The doctor left with a smile on his face, Ciel being completely confused why he was smiling. He shrugged and since he couldn't get up to look around some, he moved his head around, taking a good glimpse of the white walls, silk-like, light blue curtains, the television on the wall, the clock, and basically the items you would _find _in a hospital room. The boy found the remote, turning on the television to a random channel, smiling slightly as he noticed the news. The weather was terrific and usually he would have went outside with his mother and fath-

Ciel froze at just remembering the site he saw two days ago. Blood.. his parents' both dead.. windshield cracked.. car dented.. It was a horrific site and he didn't want to remember it, yet he did. He started ti tremble soon after, eyes both as wide as saucers due to the image he was having in his head. The door handle of the room jiggled and walked Sebastian after the door was open. Ciel didn't hear Sebastian seeing how he was deep in his mind. The doctor walked over to the heart monitor, noticing it was going faster than it should be. His eyes widened slightly and he shook Ciel lightly, trying to get him to speak or do a movement.

"Mother... Father... Dead..."

Sebastian blinked, raising an eyebrow,"Ciel. Calm down. Relax..."

"Mother... Father... Car crash... Blood..."Ciel spoke, swallowing his spit after he said that."D-doctor Michaelis...?"

"What is it Ciel?"

"My heart... it's going so... it feels like it'll rip out of my chest..."

"Alright, alright."Sebastian said and grabbed something out of a container that labeled something about the heart monitor. Pulling it out, he looked at the wording, doing exactly as it says. After a few minutes, Ciel unfroze and he started breathing in short, little pants."Ciel?"

Ciel tensed a bit and then looked at Sebastian,"Yes?"

The doctor gave a sigh of relief,"Ah, you're fine. I suppose the remembrance of your parents' makes your heart go faster than it should be."

The boy swallowed his spit once more,"You think?"

"Hm.. I truly don't know. I'll have to talk to your _real _doctor. The one that you go to for check-ups and things."Sebastian said then stood up from kneeling on the floor."Your food is coming and I have your medicine."

"Mn.. alright.."Ciel said, sounding tired.

"Still tired?"

"Yeah, a bit. The news always puts me to sleep."

Sebastian looked at the television then grabbed the remote, turning the television on to a different channel,"This should keep you away."

The boy gave a somewhat pout,"I'm not a child, I don't watch cartoons."

The other gave a light chuckle,"I'm around the age of twenty-five, Ciel. I still watch cartoons."

Ciel refused to look at Sebastian now but this time he looked at the television. It was a show about many types of dogs and cats, how to take care of them, and a bunch of other things. The dog that were talking about at this moment was a Yorkshire Terrier. Pretty cute if you were a dog person. Sebastian wasn't much of a dog person, so he didn't care. But Ciel's eyes were glued on the small dog that was on the television. The boy let a smile go across his lips, remembering the small puppy he had a child but had to give it away because it kept getting into trouble.

"Phantomhive.. Ciel?"came a voice.

Ciel turned his eyes toward the door. The woman there had brown skin with bluish-purple eyes. Her hair was a very pale violet-blue extending far down her back, and the second half of it was braided. She was busty and wore a white apron over a blue dress, which was the standard clothing for working in the cafeteria. Next to her was a silver cart, a white tablecloth to cover the bottom part. A silver trey was on top as well as a porcelain tea set and some other plates that were covered. Smells filled the air and as Ciel's stomach growled, he blushed slightly.

Sebastian chuckled a bit,"Ciel, this is Hannah Anafellowz."

"Ah, pleased to meet you."Ciel said. Hannah gave a nod and pushed the cart over, leaving soon after.

"Let's see what she brought you."Sebastian said, lifting up the lids.

Ciel practically drooled at the sight, but to be polite, he never did. On the bigger trey was butter noodles, steak, and a roll. In a bowl was vegetables which the boy would pass on. On a smaller plate was dessert, a strawberry and cream cake. In a tinier bowl was some ice cream, but since the boy didn't like that treat too much, he would pass on that as well. In the teapot was Earl Grey Tea and in a cup already was blueberry tea. Both teas were Ciel's favourites.

"Which tea would you like?"Sebastian asked, looking at the one in the bed.

"Any kind is fine, thank you."Ciel replied and he got Earl Grey tea.

The food got placed on the table and with Sebastian's held, the steak was cut and then as kittens hit the screen of the television, the boy started to eat. He was never a cat person seeing how he was allergic to them, plus he didn't find them adorable. While Ciel ate, Sebastian's eyes were glued to the screen, watching a munchkin kitten run back and forth. It was white and fluffy with bright, green eyes. The kitten was chasing a toy mouse and when it pounced on it, the doctors lips turned up into a smile. The boy in the bed gave a small yawn after eating the main course and then went to eat the dessert.

Sebastian looked over, noticing Ciel didn't eat the vegetables there,"Why don't you eat those?"

Ciel glanced at them,"I don't want them."

"But they'll help you become stronger and better."

"..And?"

Sebastian sighed and pushed the dessert away from Ciel and placed a veggie to his lips,"Open."

Ciel shook his head, pushing the doctors hand away lightly,"I don't want any."

Again, Sebastian sighed,"You'll be in here for a long time then."

As Sebastian left, Ciel looked at the bowl of vegetables and pushed it away, going back to eating the dessert that was in front of him. He drank his tea, finishing everything after thirty minutes or so. He was bit of a slow eater when he was eating something delicious. He pushed the table aside, leaning back against the pillows, and flipping through the channels. He found a channel that he liked and a Harry Potter movie was on. He remembered reading the books but he never took interest in the moved themselves. He gave a small yawn, placing his head on the pillows, pulled the blanket up to his chest, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY, a chapter up. Alright...<strong>

**Basically I had to remake this because I made Ciel have the contract seal on his eye and I got critique from a friend online telling me it wouldn't make any sense if the year is 2011 and he has a Faustian contract. Where do you see that on a person's eye? No where.**

**Well, anyhow, reviews are much appreciated as well as any critique. I'm hoping I got the characters personalities down right. Sebastian was a bit easy, seeing how I roleplay as him. Ciel.. not so much.**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW!~ *heart* **


	3. Visitors

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II in anyway. The seasons and characters are rightfully owned by Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Visitors

"Ciel?"came a voice.

Eyes fluttered open, blue ones meeting red ones,"Hmm..?"

A smile went on Sebastian's face,"Good, you're awake. Breakfast is here."

The boy groaned,"Five more minutes..."

The doctor raised a brow,"Five more? I apologize Ciel, but I can not let you do that."

"And why not?"

"Breakfast will get cold and I got a call from your aunt."Sebastian replied."She and your cousin are coming to see you."

Ciel instantly sat up,"What?"

Again, the doctor smiled,"You heard me. But good to know that woke you up."

Ciel just narrowed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. Sebastian placed the boy's breakfast on the table. There was chocolate chip pancakes in front of him as well as strawberries on the side that had whipped cream on top. There was a cinnamon chip scone on another plate plus the choice of either milk or blueberry tea. Of course, the boy chose the tea over the milk. He was more into teas anyhow. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels, stopping to see a childish show. He shrugged and started to eat the food slowly, savoring the tastes.

"After breakfast, I have to do one thing to you."Sebastian said, sipping coffee out of a foam cup as he stood in the hospital room.

Ciel swallowed,"That is?"

"Switch the circle stickers and wash your chest and side off."Sebastian answered."Nothing to serious."

The boy nodded,"Ah."

Ciel ate slowly, barely looking at the television seeing how nothing interesting was on. Sebastian grabbed the remote, switching it on to the morning news. The boy sipped the tea, blinking as he noticed the channel changed. Right now a man on the screen was with a woman, talking about sports. It wasn't that interesting but the doctor enjoyed it. Ciel sighed, finishing breakfast right after the news finished. The table got pushed aside and the television got shut off. Sebastian moved the blankets aside and Ciel blushed slightly as his top was pulled off.

An eyebrow was raised by the older male,"Ciel, you seem... unfit."

The boy looked down at his small body, blinking,"Really? I haven't noticed that."

"Yes. I suppose I should try to get you to gain weight."

"Don't even bother. Mother kept making sweets for me and that never made me gain weight."

"I don't mean through sweets. That's no good for your health."Sebastian said and heard Ciel let out a low 'ow' as he peeled off the circle sticker things off his skin.

Sebastian washed off Ciel's chest, getting some of the sticky off. The boy wasn't used to someone other than his father or mother wash him off, so he was tense. After it being washed off, Sebastian dried the small chest and then placed new sticker things on it. After attaching the wires to the stickers, the doctor slipped a shirt over Ciel's body and fixed the wires that were attached to the stickers and monitor. He had the boy lay back and relax while he checked the monitor.

"Heart seems fine at the moment."Sebastian noted, writing it down on a paper."Your aunt and cousin should be here in an hour or less."

Ciel nodded,"Alright."

"Also, they did say they are bringing some items for you to have here. Bathroom necessities, your laptop, a few books, and also some under clothing."Sebastian added."We have WIFI so you do not have to worry about no internet service."

"Ah... alright."Ciel said, nodding once more."Thank you."

Sebastian bowed, leaving Ciel alone so he can do a few things. The boy leaned back on the bed, smiling softly. He was still a bit nervous about what would happen in the hospital, seeing how he was never in a hospital before. Well, he was, but that was when he was born. Ciel sighed, stretching some, and put a random channel on the television. It wasn't anything interesting, but it was a show with music video's and such on it. After getting halfway through the show, Ciel was singing along to 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse. When the door opened, the boy didn't hear it. But there a male about Ciel's height standing at the door. He had light blonde hair and light blue eyes with long eyelashes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a forest green vest, black bow around the collar of the shirt, and black microscopic shorts. Over his shirt and vest, he wore a white jacket that had the collar popped up so it covered the back of his head some. On his feet were black stockings and brown high heeled boots with purple laces.

"_I'm hanging by a moment.. Just hanging by a moment here with you._"Ciel sang softly and then he jumped when he heard clapping. He turned his head, blush a bit on his cheeks and he saw the other.

"I didn't know the new patient could sing."he said."My name is Alois Trancy. I'm Sebastian Michaelis' nurse. And you must be Ciel Phantomhive."

"I am."Ciel answered."What am I supposed to call you?"

"Alois is fine. Unless you prefer calling me by my last name because you like being polite."Alois answered, smile on his face."I just came here to tell you your aunt and cousin are waiting to come in. Want them in here now?"

Ciel nodded,"Yes."

Alois left the slightly large room, going to get Ciel's aunt and cousin from the waiting room. Once Alois got there, he looked at the two females on the black chairs in the room. One had crimson hair ina bobcut style and crimson eyes. She wore a white blouse, red jacket, and red skirt, a red hat on her head as well. She didn't look that old, possibly in her mid-twenties. The other was around Ciel's age, blonde hair in two big curly pigtails and green eyes. She wore a red and pink dress with a read and pink flowered headband, herself looking mighty cute to some people.

"Miss Durless? Miss Middleford?"Alois questioned, looking at the two girls.

'Miss Middleford' looked up,"Mister Trancy. Is Ciel alright?"

"He is fine. Well, not fine fine but he is awake and the medicine Doctor Michaelis gave him last night really helps ease the pain."Alois answered."Follow me and I'll show you to the room."

"Alright."'Miss Durless' said, following Alois down the halls with 'Miss Middleford' by her side."How is Ciel's condition?"

"He's..."Alois started and opened the door.

Ciel looked up,"Aunty Red, Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth pouted,"Ciel! It's 'Lizzy'!"

Angelica – also known as 'Aunty Red' in this – smiled at her nephew,"At least you're conscious."

Alois grabbed the clipboard that was hanging on the bed,"Would you ladies like to know what is going on with _Shieru_?"

"Sure!"Elizabeth answered, sitting down. Angelica sat down as well, two blue gift bags in her hands.

"Alright. _Shieru_'s arm is injured, nothing too serious though."Alois started."His heart starts going extremely fast at night, Doctor Michaelis thinks it's because he remembers his mother and father and that whole car accident that happened a few days back. He has a heart monitor on him, and he's getting meds every night while he is here to ease any pain he has."

"How long will he stay in here?"Angelina asked, staring at the other male in the room.

"Two months at the most. I shall leave you three alone, don't make too much noise. There's still patients who need their rest in this hall."

"Alright."Ciel said and watched Alois leave. He felt a bit of warmth going to his cheeks. He sipped some of the cold water that was next to him, thinking it was just from the heat in the room."Lizzy, Aunty Red.. I see two gift bags."

Angelina smiled and held them up,"Yes. Elizabeth and I took a small trip to the store and the gift shop downstairs. We got you a few things."

Ciel let a smile go to his lips,"Well, let me see."

The boy was given one of the bags and he opened it slowly, careful to not rip the bag. When he opened it, he spotted some bathroom necessities as well as a hair brush, boxer briefs, undershirts, and a few books. Which where 'Alice in Wonderland', 'The Little Mermaid', and 'Little Red Riding Hood'. In the other bag had his laptop. There was also ear buds, a web cam, and a microphone in there. Why? Well, Elizabeth said she wanted to web cam with Ciel if she couldn't be there on a day or if it was storming out.

"Thank you, Aunty Red, Lizzy."Ciel whispered and placed the bags on the ground. The door opened then, Sebastian standing right there.

"Ah, why, hello ladies."Sebastian said, smiling."Ciel, is the blonde haired girl your girlfriend?"

Ciel's cheeks went crimson,"No! Elizabeth is my cousin.."

Sebastian chuckled,"Very well. Who is the other?"

"Angelina Durless, my aunt."

"Very pleased to meet you both."Sebastian said, a hand going to the right side of his chest and he bowed."I am Doctor Sebastian Michaelis. I assume you met Alois Trancy?"

Elizabeth nodded,"Yes."

"Very well."he spoke."I shall stay here in case a topic is brought up to make Ciel's heart beat faster than it should."

Angelina smiled,"You take good care of Ciel, Doctor Michaelis." She rubbed her hand on his backside. "Maybe you need to stop sitting so often!"

Ciel's cheeks went pink,"A-aunty Red!"

"What is it?"

"Don't hit on men here! Especially the one who is taking care of me."

"Aw but he's so-"

"Aunty Red."Ciel said, crossing his arms, paying no mind to the pain.

Angelina smiled again,"Fine, fine. For my nephew."

The boy sighed in relief,"Thank you."

The doctor stared at the three, sitting right down on a chair. Elizabeth was showing Ciel a gray bunny she got a day before the crash happened. It has a little black vest on it as well as a little black bow tie around it's neck. It looked super cute in her opinion and to Ciel, it looked like a bunny butler. Sebastian sipped his coffee, looking at the television seeing how he heard a 'meow' coming from it. Elizabeth couldn't help but turn her head, 'awww'ing at the cute kittens on the screen. It was a Scottish Fold, one that was around eight months of age. It was pretty adorable, but it made Ciel find the remote and change the channel to something else.

Elizabeth whined,"Cieeeel! Turn it back on!"

Ciel narrowed his blue eyes,"No. Lizzy, you know how I feel about cats."

"Just because you're allergic to them doesn't mean you should hate them."Elizabeth said, a slight pout on her face.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow,"He's allergic to cats?"

Ciel looked the other in the room,"Yes, I am. Always have been."

"When did you find out that you were allergic?"

"Three years of age. Father brought home a baby kitten that was behind his work station one night and from what my mother told me, I started sneezing."the boy explained.

The doctor smiled a bit,"There's a medicine to help with that, you know. You might want to try a short haired kitten at first. Easier to handle."

Ciel nodded,"I have medicine to help, I just never take it because I'm never by cats."

"Just because you are never around cats doesn't mean you can't take the medicine."Sebastian said."Miss Elizabeth? Miss Angelina? I have a bit of a request for you both."

"What is it?"asked Angelina, staring at the sexy- **doctor **that was in front of her.

"Go to the Phantomhive Residence and bring me Ciel's inhaler and most likely any medicines he has?"he asked."I need to note it down next time you ladies come."

"I was hoping you would request my presence at dinner tonight."the lady said, crossing her arms. Elizabeth giggled a bit while Ciel blushed.

"We'll do it, Mister Sebastian."Elizabeth said, smiling."We'll go do it now seeing how it's close to lunch time and we have a bit of a date."

"'Date'?"Ciel questioned."With whom?"

The girl giggled,"This boy and his father. I met the boy at school and then Aunty Red met the father when we were leaving the school."

"I see.."Ciel whispered."Well, have fun."

"We will. See you later on tonight on cam, Ciel!"Elizabeth said and kissed the young males cheek before leaving with Angelina.

The boy let out a small sigh and the doctor stared at him. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the kiss right off his cheek, no blush on his cheeks at all. He was used to get getting kisses on the cheek around school and home, but in a hospital was different. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, noticing he was staring at him. Right when the other looked away, the smaller did too, blushing a bit but it was barely noticeable. The door handle jiggled and the door opened. Alois walked in, pushing a silver cart.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow,"What happened to Hannah?"

"She's delivering more food to other patients."Alois said."She let me take this cart up. There's food for Ciel, me, and you, Sebastian."

"Ah, very well."he said.

Ciel looked at them and then turned his attention to Alois,"What she give?"

Alois had a smile plastered on his face and placed Ciel's food on the rolling table patients used to eat the food. On the tray he got was butter noodles, meat, chicken noodle soup, chocolate pudding, and hot tea with lemon. Ciel started eating slowly, looking at the television from time to time. Sebastian smiled a bit and Alois sat down next to Sebastian, engaging conversation with him about Ciel. The boy didn't seem to notice, his mind was elsewhere.

"Ciel?"Alois questioned looking at the boy.

Ciel swallowed and stared at the other,"Hm?"

"Are you and Miss Middleford close?"Alois asked.

"I suppose you could say that. Elizabeth and I grew up together and she even said she wanted to marry me when we're of legal age to get married. I told her no though."

"Why?"

"Marrying your cousin? Don't you think that's a bit... well... wrong?"

"I suppose it is."Sebastian spoke.

"Question for you both."the boy said which caused the other two males to stare.

"Yes?"Alois and Sebastian asked at the same time.

"Why do you two stay in here?"Ciel asked.

The two looked at each other then shrugged when they looked back at Ciel. Alois opened his mouth to speak,"I don't really have an answer for that."

"Neither do I."the doctor said, sipping his coffee.

The cobalt blue haired male sweat dropped and went back to eating his lunch, not paying attention to the other two males in the room. He glanced at the television from time to time, seeing that the news was talking about car accidents and kidnappings. The boy was interested in such things, seeing how his mother and father made him watch the news since he was ten. With watching the news for three years already, Ciel never missed a report on recent activities. Well, except when he fell asleep during the weather, but his parents' always gave him a summary of what he missed.

_Knock Knock._

"Who is there?"Sebastian asked, looking at the door.

The door opened and a girl was standing there. She had purplish-red hair, wearing thick, broken glasses that covered her eyes fully. Her hair looked long but she had it tied high up on her head. Her outfit was a nurse headban, white nurses dress that went to her knees, panty hose, and brown, heeled boots. She had a plastic bag in here left hand.

"Maylene, what a surprise."the raven haired doctor said."What brings you here?"

Maylene blushed a bit,"Well, this just came. It's for Phantomhive, Ciel."

"Well, this is the right room."Alois said and grabbed the bag."Looks like Miss Middleford delivered this early. There's a letter in the bag."

"Very well. You may leave Maylene."Sebastian said and the girl did leave. Alois handed the bag to the doctor, himself opening it and taking out the contents inside it."Inhaler, eye drops, pain reliever, Children's Motrin.. My, you must have been sick a few times or in pain."

"The eye drops were because of eye sight in my eyes. I liked staying up all night in the dark to watch the news and it caused me to have prescribed eye drops. The pain reliever was something I took for my headaches seeing how I worked hard."Ciel explained."The Motrin was for when I was too tired to swallow a pill."

Sebastian looked at the boy then back at the medicine,"Very well. I assume the inhaler is for your asthma." He stood up. "Alois, watch over Ciel while I go check a few things."

Alois nodded, watching Sebastian leave. Right after that, a smirk went across the blonde's lips and he walked over to Ciel's bed, sitting down on it. The patient blushed slightly, but it wasn't that noticeable. The others mouth opened slightly, himself leaning over Ciel's body and his hand pushing down on the bed. The boy blinked, blue eyes staring at the light blue ones as the other got closer to his... right ear? A cobalt blue eyebrow was raised and then blue eyes widened as he felt something wet gliding across his ear.

"Mister Trancy-"Ciel started but then he tensed after he felt a bite."-stop..."

Of course, the male nurse pulled away and a smile was on his face,"I want to know more about you, _Shieru._"

"What do you want to know?"Ciel asked and then noticed the boy smirking. Then he immediately thought that asking that was a bad idea, seeing how he wasn't ready for the questions that were going to come up...

* * *

><p><strong>And he wasn't ready for the questions that will come up... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~ <strong>

**I guess I added a sight AloisCiel scene at the end and there will be a SebasCiel one coming up soon as well. **

**Reviews are appreciated, as well as any supportive criticism.**


	4. Questioned

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II in anyway. The seasons and characters are rightfully owned by Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><em>Of course, the male nurse pulled away and a smile was on his face,"I want to know more about you, Shieru."<em>

_"What do you want to know?"Ciel asked and then noticed the boy smirking. Then he immediately thought that asking that was a bad idea, seeing how he wasn't ready for the questions that were going to come up..._

Chapter 3

Questioned

"Well, let's start off with an easy question."Alois said, smile on his face."When's your birthday?"

"December 14th."

"Must be fun to have a birthday in the winter. Now, what do you go for?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love males or females? Or do you go for both?"

"I'm actually pansexual."

"What's that?"

"A sexual orientation, characterized by the potential for aesthetic attraction, romantic love, or sexual desire towards people, regardless of their gender identity or biological sex."Ciel explained.

Alois raised an eyebrow,"Okay. Now, have you ever had sex before?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm 13, of course I haven't."

"Very well... Do you masturbate?"Alois asked, a smirk on his face.

The others face went bright red,"N-no! And if I did, it's none of your business!"

The nurse chuckled,"You probably do~ Anyway, what are your hobbies?"

The patient shrugged and thought,"I enjoy reading and sometimes I draw."

Alois's eyebrows went up,"You draw? Show me."

Ciel shook his head,"Can't."

"And why not?"

"I don't have anything to draw with. My tablet is at home."

"Oh. New question~ Did your parents' spoil you?"

The boy tensed and swallowed his spit, trembling slightly,"Yeah, they did..."

"Something the matter?"Alois questioned, staring at the other.

"No. I'm fine."

Alois narrowed his eyes and looked at the heart monitor, seeing it a bit irregular,"I suppose no more questions about your family. Have any pets?"

Ciel thought for a moment,"I used to have a dog. He was all black and his name was Sebastian. But... he died a week ago."

"I never really had an interest for dogs, they deserve to die."the other spoke, eyes narrowing."They are loud, annoying, and always want attention."

"Sebastian wasn't like that. He was a good dog. Only barked when I had to wake up for school or breakfast, but during the weekends, I got breakfast in bed."Ciel said, smiling softly.

"Do you always smile?"

The boy blushed slightly,"No, why?"

Alois placed his lips to Ciel's ear,"Because you look good when you do."

The blush on Ciel's face went darker and he tried to shake it off but as it turns out, Alois noticed it and smirked. The boy laying on bed swallowed his spit, laid down on his bed, and pulled the extra pillow that was on the chair next to him over his face. The nurse chuckled and tried to pull the pillow off the others head, but the other had a tight grip on the soft object, it barely moving from his face. Although, after many attempts in the past minutes, Alois managed to pull the pillow off Ciel's face and threw it on the floor. There was now a faint blush on the boys cheeks, his blue eyes staring up into Alois's light blue ones. Which means- Alois was on top of the other boy, in a pose that if someone were to walk in right now, they would think Alois was seducing the boy and would need an explanation for such acts unless the other would get fired.

The cobalt blue haired male's breath went a bit slow, small chest rising up and down slowly,"Mister Trancy... Remove yourself from the bed and get off of me."

The blonde chuckled,"Nah, I like this. You seem quite comfortable, _Shieru_."

"Mister Trancy-"

"Now, now... I think you should call me 'Alois'. Seems more appropriate for this moment."Alois said, leaning closer to Ciel's face.

Blush rose to the others cheeks,"No.. besides, calling you 'Mister Trancy' is more appropriate. Now get off of me."

A pout when on the males face and he pulled away from the other,"You're no fun."

Ciel sighed and pulled a book out of his bag, opening it up, and started to read it silently. Alois took a small glimpse of the cover, it reading 'Alice in Wonderland'. The nurse rose a brow, but chose not to question why he was reading such a book that was meant for little kids and then they can imagine they are Alice and jump into big piles of pillows, pretending they jumped into the rabbit hole. When Alois had to push that video into a VCR for a child in the pediatric unit one time, he nearly gagged at the sit of it. He wasn't one to like movies that involved kids to go into imaginary land. The door handle jiggled a bit after minutes and both Alois and Ciel turned towards the door. Sebastian was there, a clipboard in his right hand that had a few papers on it.

"Well Ciel, I have a few questions."Sebastian spoke and peeked out from behind his clipboard.

Ciel blinked,"What is it?"

"The morphine the doctors gave you-"he started."-does it make you feel a bit weird at all?"

"No, not at all."

"That's a good sign."Sebastian spoke."I was a bit afraid that you would be acting strangely seeing how the doctor who gave you morphine gave you a strong amount, only meant for adults."

Alois looked at Sebastian,"Doctor Claude Faustus was the one who gave him the morphine."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his nurse,"And you were his nurse before."

"Yes, but turns out he made me come to you because your nurse was on drugs."

"Oh, yes, Grell Sutcliff was on drugs."the doctor said.

Ciel tilted his head to the side,"Anymore questions?"

Sebastian and Alois looked at the boy, back at each other, then back at the boy. Alois opened his mouth, smile on his face,"No. If we have anymore questions, we'll ask."

"Alois, why don't you go get Ciel's dinner as well as ours?"Sebastian said.

Alois nodded,"Alright."

Sebastian watched the other male leave and then he looked at Ciel. He walked over to the bed, checking the heart monitor to see if it was irregular at all. When he noticed it was fine, he smiled, and sat on the bed. Ciel blinked and slipped book into his bag again, staring at the television rather than Sebastian. This was the second time today that a male was on his bed and do some acts before, Ciel couldn't help but blush slightly since the doctor was so close. The boy let out a small sigh and kept his eyes focused on the television, sipping some water that was usually in the room for the patient. On television right now was a cooking show. The cobalt blue haired male's stomach growled and blushed more when the doctor noticed.

"Hungry, Ciel?"Sebastian asked, looking at the boy.

Redness went to his pale cheeks,"A... a bit, yes."

"Are you alright?"the other asked and stared into Ciel's blue eyes.

From the eye contact, Ciel swallowed his spit,"Yeah, just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, Mister Michaelis."

"You may call me Sebastian."

"Rather not."

"Why is that?"he asked.

Ciel let out a sigh,"It would seem like I would be talking to my dog."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow,"You have pets?"

"Well, I _used _to."Ciel answered."He died a week ago."

"Ah... I apologize for that then. Old age or...?"

"A friend of mine let his gate open and he ended up running out and being hit by a car."Ciel explained. "The person isn't my friend anymore. We barely speak to each other anyhow."

Sebastian frowned,"It's been a week. How long did you know him?"

"Few years, I suppose. Got him as a birthday present one year. He was a small puppy back then that cold winter day..."Ciel whispered, looking down in his lap.

The doctor placed his hands on each side of Ciel's body and leaned close to his face, noticing the other was getting tears in his eyes. Ciel looked up from looking down in his lap, tears building up at his eyes. Sebastian sighed and he took his white, silky gloves off and put his knees on either side of Ciel's legs, hand trailing up to the boys face. Blush rose to his cheeks and his eyes closed, feeling a thumb rub against his cheeks, right underneath his eyes. When he opened them, he noticed crimson eyes staring into his. Ciel swallowed his spit and got nervous on what Sebastian was going to do next. The older male leaned closer, lips barely touching. But as the door handle jiggled slightly, Sebastian accidentally jumped, giving Ciel a quick peck on his nose in the process. The doctor stood, slipping on his gloves fast and the door opened.

"Here I am!"Alois said, pushing a silver cart into the room.

Sebastian stared at Alois and went over to the cart, grabbing Ciel's food and placing it on the table. His dinner was a salad with Caesar Dressing, some soup on the side, macaroni and cheese, and fish. Sebastian and Alois only had sandwiches, tea, and a salad themselves. Ciel sipped the tea he got, relaxing at the warmth that went down his throat. He looked at the television, nothing really interesting on. He ate slowly, savoring the taste of each piece of food he put in his mouth.

"Mmm..."Alois hummed."I'll be right back. I am going to make a small trip to the restroom, and I'd rather not use the patients."

Sebastian nodded and watched Alois leave, slowly looking at Ciel once the door was closed. The boy looked at Sebastian, blinking before sipping his tea once more. He placed it down carefully and continued to eat, sipping some tea here and there after swallowing. Ciel picked up the tea cup once more and sipped it, but this time he forgot to blow it off seeing how it was hot. He winced and let out a yelp, nearly choking on the liquid in his mouth. Sebastian looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

Ciel coughed hard and finally got the tea down,"Burnt my tongue. But I'm fine."

Sebastian walked over and grabbed Ciel's chin with his hand. Ciel jumped slightly at the sudden contact and his face was turned so he was staring into the others crimson eyes. His lips parted slightly but then a finger and a thumb was made way into his mouth, himself gagging slightly from it. His tongue was pulled out and the doctor examined it, also noticing tears gathered up at Ciel's eyes and his cheeks red. He chuckled slightly and wiped the tears away and kept a hold on Ciel's tongue. Carefully, he bent down and placed his lips at the boys tongue. Blue eyes widened like saucers and he let out a muffled yelp when Sebastian's lips touched his tongue. Soon after, the doctor pulled away and the boy rubbed his eyes and got the blush off his cheeks.

"Why'd you kiss it?"Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"Because I had no other way to try to make it better without leaving the room. And I can not leave you alone in the room."Sebastian answered.

Ciel blinked,"Wait- you can't leave me alone in the room so does that mean you watch me sleep?"

Sebastian chuckled,"No, no. Alois does that."

The boy blushed,"H-he does _what_?"

"Just watch over you when you sleep or nap."he answered."That a problem?"

Ciel swallowed his spit,"N-no... not at all."

A smile went to the doctors face and Alois walked into the room at the time,"Alois, watch over to Ciel. We're done with dinner so I'm going to bring the dishes and such to the kitchen."

Alois nodded,"Alright."

Ciel watched Sebastian leave and sighed,"I'm tired.."

"Then go to sleep."Alois said and turned off the television.

"Don't I need my meds?"the boy asked, staring at Alois.

Alois sighed slightly and climbed onto the bed,"Just sleep, _Shieru_. A small boy like you needs to sleep to get better."

Blush rose to the others cheeks,"I am not small."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."Ciel said, eyes narrowing and a slight pout going on his face.

Alois blinked and smirked,"You're cute."

The boy shook his head,"No, I'm not."

The nurse huffed,"Why must you be so difficult?"

"Why must you keep giving me compliments that aren't true?"

"The compliments are true, _Shieru._"Alois answered, smile on his face."Don't believe in them?"

"No, not really."

Alois sighed,"More questions."

Ciel blinked,"More?"

"Yep! Do you believe in Santa Claus?

"...WHAT kind of QUESTION is THAT?"Ciel asked, yelling at some parts."I'm not a child. Of course I don't believe in him. Who would?"

"Little kids in the pediatric unit."he answered."Alright what _do _you believe in?"

"Demons, Ghosts.. most likely anything supernatural. I have an interest in those type of things."the other answered."My father bought me a couple books about ghosts, demons, and etc.."

Two eyebrows went up on Alois's head, eyes widening slightly,"I never heard someone admit that they liked that sort of stuff."

"Most people don't admit that they like supernatural beings and the like. They'd rather not get weird looks. But frankly, I really don't care if I get stared at for liking such things."

"Alright.. Any Favourite foods? Colours? Books? Animals?"Alois started listing off.

"Well.. hopefully a Japanese treat counts as food because I sort of like pocky."Ciel answered."Colours would be midnight blue or any other shade of blue. Books.. I only have one, and that's 'Alice in Wonderland'. Animals.. I only have one of those well. I like dogs."

"What about dislikes?"

"Anything spicy, cats, green or brown, anything childish seeing how my room was filled with rainbows, unicorns, and clouds until age eight."he started."Horror is a bit of a dislike for me, as well as romantic stuff. All that love sickens me to the point I want to barf."

"That so?"Alois asked. Ciel gave a nod."Interesting."

"Oh is it?"Ciel said, crossing his arms over his chest."I don't find it-"

The door handle jiggled and the door opened. Sebastian walked in with water and a little cup. Alois smiled slightly and got away from the bed. Ciel knew what it was so he waited until the doctor was over by his bed. Once he was, he was given his medicine, which the boy took. He gave no complaints, even though it was rather foul tasting. He gulped down the water instead of taking a small sip of it and since it was hard for him to fall asleep with someone watching him, Sebastian and Alois walked out to do a few things. Of course, after ten minutes, Alois came right back and sat by Ciel's bedside, watching the boy sleep.

A smile went on the others face and his lips softly touched Ciel's forehead,"Sleep well~" And with that, Alois sat down, reading a little book and sipping some tea so he could stay awake.

_Two Hours Later_

"Nngh... Mother... Father..."

A blonde eyebrow was raised from the nurses head,"Huh?"

"Nnn.."

"_Shieru_?"Alois questioned and placed his tea down, standing right up and checking if the boy was awake."Is he sleep talkin-" He heard a faint beeping coming from the bedside, seeing that Ciel's heartbeat was going fast than normal."Oh my. Alright.. how did Sebastian teach me how to wake him up and make sure his heartbeat goes back to normal.."

His fingers snapped and he started off with writing down how fast the heartbeat was going per minute. Then proceeded to shake Ciel, but when waking him that way failed, he started other ways. The last way he was thinking of was to kiss the boy, but doing that would mean if he did, Ciel would see him differently. Thinking it was worth a shot, Alois leaned his head down, lips almost touching the others. Breathing in a bit, he placed his lips against Ciel's, pulling away fast to see blue eyes flutter open. That's when a smile went on Alois's face.

"Fantastic. You're awake."he said and sat back down.

Ciel rubbed his eyes,"What happened? Why'd you wake me?"

"Because you were having a nightmare and your heartbeat was going fifteen beats per minute."

"Oh.. I understand. Now, can I go back to bed?"

"Not until you answer this..."Alois started."...What did you dream of?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes,"I'm not telling you."

The other frowned,"I'm your nurse. I must know these things."

He placed his head down back down on his pillow,"I'm going back to bed."

Arms crossed, the blonde huffed,"Tell."

"No. I have rights. I don't need to tell you what I dreamt of."

A sigh escaped his lips,"Fine."

Ciel rolled over on his head, his back facing Alois. The nurse frowned slightly and leaned over over the patient, seeing his eyes closed and his bangs over his eyelids a bit. The other chuckled, running his hand through the cobalt blue locks and blinked when he heard a soft 'mm' from the boys lips. The blonde raised an eyebrow and ran his hand through the locks again, more sounds escaping Ciel's lips at the time. The door handle jiggled slightly and when it opened, Sebastian was there.

"Did Ciel have a nightmare?"Sebastian whispered, seeing the boy asleep.

Alois looked up and nodded,"Yes. He refused to tell me what it was about though."

The doctor frowned,"Wake him?"

"No.. He's sound asleep."he whispered to Sebastian, looking back down at the boy."He likes this."

Sebastian looked over and saw the hand running through Ciel's hair,"Alois, go get something to drink, I'll look over Ciel while you do."

"Oh. Alright."Alois replied and left in a flash.

Ciel groaned a bit, most likely sad from the loss of the hand that was in his hair. He turned over on his back, which ended up him turning over on his left side. Sebastian let out a low chuckle and walked over to the bed, sitting down were Alois once was. Once he sat down, his hand went to the patients hair, running his fingers through it. When he heard a 'mmn' come from the boy, the look on his face was saying he was confused about why Ciel was doing such things. When he did it once more, he noticed that the other nuzzled his hand.

"Oh my, Ciel..."Sebastian whispered."Why do you act like this?"

* * *

><p><strong>WOO. Third Chapter DONE! *plops down on bed*<strong>

**Alright now this took longer because of writers block so I apologize to keep you all waiting. **

**AloisCiel and SebasCiel hints. Not a lot of questions asked but there was still questions in this chapter, seeing how it was titled 'Questioned'. XD**

**Sorry for a lot of amounts of teasers with AloisCiel and SebasCiel, but I couldn't help it. I'll stop with teasing you for now, seems like I'm rushing things. **

**Alright.. reviews are appreciated greatly, as well as ideas on what can happen next in the next chapter.**


	5. Finding Out

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II in anyway. The seasons and characters are rightfully owned by Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Finding Out

Ciel had his back against the pillows of his bed, listening to the television while reading one of his books. Sebastian and Alois had left him alone for the afternoon seeing how some things were going on in the pediatric unit and they had to take care of a couple new kids who ended up coming in today. Right now the boy was bored. The book wasn't at all interesting but he had nothing better to do. Then he remembered he had his laptop. He put the book down and pulled the electronic into his lap, watching it turn on. Clicking onto the internet, he searched the news, since it always interested him. He found the site for the newspaper for his town, clicking on that as well, and skimmed the wording.

"Might as well check the Obituaries."Ciel whispered and clicked on the page that had them.

The obituaries were about deaths that happened over the past few days. Most likely each week the paper comes out with over a hundred people in the obituaries. It's quite sad, actually. It tells you how old they were when they died and the cause of death right next to it. Ciel let out a breath and skimmed the names on the site. Most people died from cancer or being murdered mysteriously. But when Ciel saw 'Phantomhive' on the obituaries list, his eyes went wide.

"Phantomhive, Vincent.. age fifty-one. Died due to a car accident."Ciel whispered."Phantomhive, Rachel.. age forty-seven. Died due to a car accident. What... what is this?"

Skimming the page, he noticed a link to the full article and he clicked it, skimming that as well. It said things about where the car accident had been taken place, who was killed, who was injured, what kind of car was damaged in the accident, and many other things. The cobalt-blue haired male stared at the picture, noticing him, his mother, and his father all together in it and right next to it was a picture of the car accident. Swallowing his spit, Ciel closed out of the window and leaned back on his pillows.

"Mother and father... are dead...?"he whispered."But... they can't be. Mother and father are still alive, I see them a lot and hear their voices at night."

_Knock Knock. _"Ciel? Are you awake?"came the voice of Alois.

"Yes, I am."Ciel answered in an above whisper."But I would like to sleep some more."

Alois raised an eyebrow at the door, hand on the handle but pulled it away,"For another hour."

The boy nodded,"Alright."

Alois walked away, clipboard held to his chest and his heeled boots making a click-clacking sound on the tiled floor. Ciel's head was down, himself staring into his lap. The laptop was still on. He also still needed more information on the car accident that happened. He swallowed his spit and started to type a video site that would show news channels on it. He clicked on a random video that had 'Car Accident' in the title but it was from yesterday, not from when his parents died.

"Tch.."Ciel said and clicked on the search bar, typing in 'Phantomhive Death' in it and then pressing the 'search' button."Let's see what I can find other than a news article."

From searching that up, only one video popped up. The boy gulped and clicked play as quick as possible. As it started playing, he saw the cars hit and then the video froze and it had to load more before he could play more. Curse the wi-fi that was so slow. Letting out a sigh, he pressed play again, watching more of it. He saw blood, glass shards, heard screams, and a lot more. He stared at the video, tears refusing to go down his cheeks because he refused to cry. Shutting the laptop, he pushed it into a drawer, closing it after a few seconds.

_An Hour Later_

"_Shieru_~ It's time to wa-"Alois sang, opening the door to Ciel's room but didn't see the boy in his bed. Light blue eyes widened."Damn it. How would he have gotten away? I guess I'll have to find him by myself seeing how Sebastian is down in the pediatric unit."

"Go away! I want to be left alone!"came a choked sob/yell from the restroom.

Alois walked to the door and knocked on it softly,"_Shieru_, are you alright?"

From inside the room, Ciel poked his head up from his knees since they were curled up to his chest,"I'm fine! Now leave me alone!"

"You liar. I can hear you choke on your own tears. Now as your nurse, I have the right to know what is wrong with you. What's going on?"Alois said through the door, getting ready to open it seeing how it wasn't locked.

"_Nothing _is wrong. Now go a-"Ciel started but the door opened with ease, Alois standing right there."Go away."

"I'm sorry, but I can not do that."he said and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and walked towards Ciel. He knelt down in front the boy, looking into his eyes and saw tears going down his cheeks."Now what is the matter?"

"I said it was nothing. Now you can leave me alone."the other stated, turning around and facing the bathroom wall.

"Then none of us-"Alois started and got up, locking the door."-are leaving this bathroom until you tell me what is wrong."

Ciel looked down in his lap, tears building up again,"I found out that my parents are dead."

"Yes, they are. They died in that car accident days ago. You didn't know?"

The boy shook his head,"No.. I never knew my parents were dead. I thought they weren't seeing how I saw them and heard them every night. Especially when I was asleep."

Alois blinked and wrote that down on a notepad he had in his pocket,"Okay. What happens though?"

"They say some things.. Like how they love me and how I am their little boy..."

"I see..."

"I shouldn't be seeming all weak and vulnerable around someone. My father always taught me to stand my ground and never show weakness, not even if someone dies right in front of me."Ciel said and took a breath, letting it out slowly.

"Crying is normal."Alois said, leaning back against the door."It doesn't mean you are showing weakness."

"Heh. The guys at school thought I was a pathetic and weak child because I cried a lot."the cobalt-blue haired male said, chuckling some.

"Well, enough of that."the blonde said, frowning."What about what you saw?"

"Mister Trancy, my parents are dead. My only relatives are Auntie Red and my cousin, Elizabeth."Ciel started."I have no parents nor grandparents. I'll have to live alone because my relatives won't come live with me, that I know for a fact."

"You'll be in the hospital for at least a month or so."Alois explained."If it comes down to someone watching you over at your house, Sebastian and I will talk about that."

"Yes, I suppose. But still.. my mother and father are dead. I am an orphan."he mumbled, sighing soon after he spoke.

Alois walked over to Ciel and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling the cobalt-blue haired boy's head onto his chest. The boy blinked, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He swallowed his spit and tried his best to stand up. He wasn't going to be comforted like a baby. Although when he tried, his face got pressed into Alois's chest and he started crying, choking on his tears. The nurse frowned and stroked Ciel's back slowly, encouraging him the breathe slowly. The boy did as told and the blonde got some tissue that was in the restroom and wiped Ciel's eyes and had him blow his nose into the tissue.

"Better?"Alois asked, looking into Ciel's eyes and saw him wipe away his tears with his sleeve.

Ciel blushed slightly and looked away,"I'm fine."

A smile went across the others lips,"Good to know. Now let's get that IV back in you and you back in bed."

Ciel gave a slow nod and stood up with help from Alois. They exited the bathroom and the nurse carefully changed the boys clothes since they had tears on them. He fixed the boy up in bed nicely, IV in the arm that it was in before and gave Ciel some water to feel better. He gladly took the paper cup, sipping the water slowly. Alois turned the television onto cartoons and walked out for a while, going to get Ciel's lunch. Letting out a breath, the boy placed the cup down, and leaned back in bed, staring up at the ceiling rather than the television. Grabbing a book from beside him, he started to read it, sighing some.

"Just look... ahead."Ciel mumbled."The Cheshire Cat is pathetic."

"Ciel?"Sebastian asked, door opening the slightest."Are you awake?"

Ciel nodded a bit, still looking in the book,"Yes, I am."

The doctor opened the door fully and walked in, pushing a cart of food,"Alois told me to bring your food in. He had some other duties to attend to."

"Mm.. I understand."

Sebastian frowned and gave Ciel his food,"Ciel, is there something troubling you?"

The boy stayed quiet but started to spin a silver spoon around in a bowl that was filled with soup. He didn't feel like eating or speaking at the moment seeing how he felt too sick – in a depressed sort of way – to even do so. The doctor stared at his patient, carefully observing his facial expression and how he was acting. He slowly took note of it on his clipboard, the little pad of paper that Alois gave him earlier attached to the clipboard. Sebastian heard Ciel let out a sigh, making him look up and the boy stared at Sebastian. Looking back down at his food, he started to eat, but slowly.

Sebastian sighed slightly,"Ciel, something must be troubling you."

"It's nothing."

"I know what's the matter. Alois gave me a notepad about why you are like this."Sebastian said."Care to tell me?"

"No."replied Ciel and he continued to eat his food.

_'Ah... Ciel. So much like a child.'_Sebastian thought and coughed,"I'll be looking after you tonight when you sleep. It's only midday, I know that, but Alois can't work tonight. At least, not stay over night and then work in the morning as well."

_'And I've been starting to like Mister Trancy...'_Ciel said in his head and sighed some,"Understood."

"If there's anything you want to talk about, I am here."Sebastian spoke._'Come on, Ciel. You can't keep your sadness hidden forever.'_

"Mm... I suppose there is one thing."

"I'm listening."

"It's about this nightmare I have been having lately."Ciel started."It starts off with me, waking up in my bedroom to my dog barking. I smell chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries. My dog licks my face and then my mother comes into my room. I know it was her, but her face was blacked out. She sets the food on my bed and I say 'Thank you mommy, I love you' and I feel lips on my cheek. Although, I don't get a chance to eat because my father comes into the room and picks me up out of bed and holds me tight, mumbling a 'Happy Birthday' to me. My parents bring me outside and throw me into the snow, something they would do every year."

"Go on."

"I get picked up out of the snow, but by some odd man who is dressed in a black trench coat and a black hat. His face was blacked out."he said."I was held tightly, a cloth being tied around my wrists and mouth to keep me from running away and yelling. I got thrown into a car and as I move to the window of the car, I see my mother, bleeding from her stomach and yelling. I can't hear her, she can't hear me. My father was laying face up in the snow, bleeding from his neck and chest, dead."

"Is that the end of it?"the other asked, making sure he was writing all of this down.

"No."he replied."I had opened my eyes in my dream and as I was looking around, I noticed my mother and father on a bed, dead. Then... I don't know what happened. A saw came forward to my eye and then I just wake up screaming."

"I see..."Sebastian whispered and finished writing it down."Do you know if your parents ever had any enemies?"

Ciel shook his head,"No. My parents rarely talked about their lives."

"Did they fight?"

"No."

"Alright. What school do you go to?"

"I am supposed to go to Noble High. Although, my Junior High has a 'heavens choir' which my mother forced me to join."Ciel answered."The uniform for that school is disgusting."

"Ah, I believe I heard of the school. Little Angels Junior High it's called, yes?"

"Yes. You got that right."he answered."My elementary school.. Sunshine Elementary."

"Sunshine Elementary? I never heard of that."Sebastian said, making sure he was writing all of this down.

"Sunshine Elementary..."someone said.

Ciel jumped and stared at the door, seeing Alois there,"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you went to the same elementary school I did."Alois answered, smirking some.

"Does that matter?"

"Not really, no."he answered and looked at Sebastian's clipboard, seeing new things written."I assume you told Ciel I won't be here tonight."

"Yes I did."

"Alright then. I'll get some rest and be back bright and early in the morning when I leave at six-thirty."

"Alois, may I speak with you out in the hall?"Sebastian asked, standing up.

"Of course."

Ciel watch the two leave and the door shut. He didn't hear anything because the television was on, but if he turned it down, he knew the two would know he was listening. The television was boring anyway, Ciel didn't seem to like whatever was on the channels. He finished his food quickly and quietly, pushing away the wheeled table once he was done. He grabbed his laptop from the floor, turning it on, and putting his headphones on so he can listen to some music while he search through some things online.

_Out In The Hall_

"You want me to do _what_?"Alois yelled, staring at Sebastian.

"Sh... if Ciel hears us, he will yell at us."Sebastian whispered.

"Yes, I know this. But why do _I _have to give this to the police?"he asks, waving the pad of paper around.

The other sighed a bit,"Ciel's parents might have enemies and we aren't detectives. We have to leave the investigating to the police."

"They'll _come here_ and question Ciel. That won't make him any better. It'll only make him uneasy."

"I knew this.. that's why tomorrow, I'll be in the room when the police talk to Ciel."

"And why not me?"Alois asked, hands going on his hips."I've been around him more than you."

"This is true but tomorrow you have to take care of the little girl in the pediatric unit, do you not?"Sebastian said."Victoria, remember? She has stitches on her body from being cut by someone."

"Oh right.."Alois mumbled."Maybe I can bring her up here so she can play games with Ciel."

"No. She must not leave her bed."

A sigh escaped through Alois's lips,"Alright."

_Inside the Room_

"_He felt a demonic presence as he opened the door, his thoughts telling him to get out of the deserted mansion but his heart said keep going forward. Shaking his head, Damian moved more forward into the mansion, getting into a library that was covered in dust and scattered papers._"Ciel read as he stared at the story he was reading online."_A tea cup was on the desk, that covered in dust as well. Ever corner of the room had either dust or cobwebs in them. The boy moved his raven locks out of his hair and started to search the room. _Hn, maybe I should get this book. It seems intriguing."

The door handle jiggled and opened a bit, Alois's head peeking in,"Hey Ciel!"

The boy turned his head and took his headphones off,"Hello."

"What are you up to?"the blonde asked, moving towards the bed.

"Looking at books to order that'll come in a month."Ciel answered, looking back at his laptop screen."On this site, you can read part of the book and if you think it's intriguing, you can buy it for a low price."

"Oh?"Alois asked, leaning over to look on the computer screen."And the book comes in a month?"

"Well, no. You can request when you want the book."he answered.

_'Ciel seems.. calmer now.'_Alois thought and sat down next to bed.

"Mister Trancy, you've been staring at me for about two minutes now. You know it's impolite to stare."Ciel said suddenly, making the blonde male jump slightly.

"I apologize for that. I was just examining."he said and leaned back in the chair a bit.

"Surely you have something better to do than examine my face."

"Not at all. Sebastian went to check on other patients and wanted me to stay here for some reason."

"Hn..."

Smirking a bit, Alois leaned in and gave Ciel a peck on the cheek, making the other jump and tense. The boy stared at the blonde and backed away from him some, laptop falling to the other chair next to the bed. The cobalt-blue haired male stared at his laptop and reached for it, but his wrist was caught by Alois's hand. His blue eyes widened and he stared into the others light blue ones, blush rising up on his cheeks. Ciel's eyes narrowed and moved around on the bed, trying to get the other to let go.

"Mister Trancy, can you kindly let go of me?"Ciel suddenly asked.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I was busy doing something."

"What?"

"I was searching things up."

"What?"

"Books, Victorian objects..."

"I see."Alois said."Do you like that sort of thing?"

"Victorian objects?"Ciel questioned."I do. My room was Victorian wallpaper and my father bought me a lot of tea sets. They stay in my room in cases. I have at least ten sets."

"Ten sets, hm?"the other asked, smiling and letting go of the boys hand."That's a lot."

"I suppose."Ciel said and grabbed his laptop again, skimming the site for Victorian clothing this time. "My mother used to buy Victorian wear when I was a kid. She thought I looked cute when I wore the little outfits."

"Your mother.. mind telling me more about her?"the blonde asked suddenly, causing Ciel's eyes to widen.

The boy shut off his laptop and put it someplace where it wouldn't get broken,"My mother was a pleasant woman, I suppose. She took goo care of me when my father was at work. She had a job, yes, but the money went to a safe that's in the house I lived in. She said the safe full of money was for me if her and my father ever left me alone. For food, clothes, to live well.. I always thought of sneaking down to the safe, grabbing money, and buying fun toys with it. But now that my parents are gone, I need to use that money well. Not for toys and games."

Alois nodded and saw the boy yawns some,"Are you tired, Ciel?"

"A bit."he answered silently."I should probably take a small nap."

"Dinner will be served in two hours. You can nap until then."the other spoke, smile on his face.

"Alright.."Ciel whispered and got under the covers, yawning once more before his blue eyes shut and he fell into a deep slumber.

The blonde kissed Ciel's forehead and whispered,"Sleep Well."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I have finished this chapter. *lets out a yawn*<strong>

**I would like to thank AissiriKawaii for giving me the idea of Ciel running off somewhere because he found proof of his parents's death. **

**Too much AloisCiel. I deeply apologize for that. **

**Reviews and Ideas are greatly appreciated. **


	6. Police Involved

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II in any way. The seasons and characters are rightfully owned by Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Police Involved

"Ciel..."came the voice of the boys doctor."Ciel... wake up."

"Mmm..."the boy hummed and opened his eyes slowly, seeing Sebastian's face close to his own. Pink went to his cheeks."What..?"

"I think you have slept long enough."Sebastian said, chuckling slightly."It's time for breakfast and then you need a bath."

"What for?"

"Someone is coming today and it would be nice for you to be cleaned up before they came."he replied and got the boys food.

The food got placed right in front of Ciel. Today's breakfast consisted of Earl Grey tea, a omelet, some strawberries with whipped cream on top, and a blueberry scone. The boy stared at the assortment of food and picked up the scone, biting into it slowly. It tasted _so good_. Putting the scone back on his breakfast trey, he picked up his tea and sipped it, then started to eat his main course. The television got turned on, it being on a cat channel. The boys eye twitched and kept eating, trying to pay not attention to the 'meows' and cuteness that was roaming the television screen.

"Mister Michaelis, question."Ciel said, fork in his mouth.

"Yes?"Sebastian asked, looking at the boy.

"Do you have any pets?"the boy questioned, staring at the other.

"Yes, I do. It's a Russian Blue cat. It has a scar over it's left eye though. It has been a bit abused by it;s past owners."he replied."It's a female cat, too. Her name is Alice."

"A cat, huh?"the boy questioned."Is that all you have?"

"Yes but one of the helpers here has a dog."

"Really?"Ciel asked, ears perking up.

"Yes. His name is Pluto."

"I see.. I'm more of a dog person than a cat person. Especially since I am allergic to cats."

"Yes, yes. I know of that allergy."the doctor spoke. He looked at Ciel's trey and noticed he was done eating."That was quick."

"It wasn't a big breakfast."the boy said, shrugging.

"Alright. Let me get your bath ready then."he spoke and stood up, pushing the trey away from Ciel so the boy could sit comfortably.

_'Sebastian is acting like a butler.'_the boy noted. _'I can get a bath ready for myself.. Unless this is a excuse to see me naked.'_

After around ten minutes, the doctor came out of the bathroom, looking at Ciel,"Now let me bring you in the bathroom."

The boy swallowed his spit as the other came closer and moved the blankets away, taking away the bandages and IV so the bath would be easier. Ciel sighed and got out of the bed, with help from Sebastian of course. He was led to the bathroom and the boy stood there. The doctor smiled slightly and helped Ciel undress out of the hospital clothing, the other wincing in pains lightly because of his wounds. The male apologized and helped the other into the bath. The cobalt-blue haired male let out a breath and relaxed in the lukewarm water.

"I'll leave so you can wash yourself off."Sebastian said suddenly and went to the bathroom door, opening it just a bit.

"Mister Michaelis.. can you..."Ciel started, redness going to his cheeks.

"Can I what?"he asked, looking at the other."You'll have to speak up, Ciel."

"Can you... wash me off?"asked the other shyly, looking away while sitting in the tub.

The doctor raised an eyebrow but then chuckled,"I suppose I can. No need to be shy about it."

"Right..."

Sebastian walked over, gloves slipping off and so did his doctors coat. Ciel jerked up a bit and his cheeks went red. He looked away and the doctor moved his sleeves up, grabbing the wash rag and putting a good amount of blueberry scented body wash on it. The boy blinked and let out a relaxing groan as the rag got put on his back. The doctor couldn't help but chuckle and he started to wash Ciel's back, slowly going to his shoulders, neck, chest, and stomach. Although, when Sebastian reached the boys sides, Ciel let out a small laugh. He looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ticklish?"

The boys cheeks went red,"No."

"Then why did I hear laughter when I touched your sides?"he asked.

The other looked away,"Normally I'm not one to admit that my sides are one of my ticklish spots... But..."

He smirked,"But you are ticklish there. Good to know."

Ciel looked away from Sebastian and let his doctor continue cleansing him. It didn't take long until he was fully clean and was in clean clothing. The boy rested against his pillows as his doctor wrapped fresh bandages around his wounds and stuck the IV back in his arm, making him wince a bit. The doctor smiled a bit and left the boy so he could rest or watch television. It was only a matter of time till the police came anyhow. Might as well have Ciel relax.

_2 Hours Later_

"Ciel..."Sebastian said, opening the door to the boys room.

Ciel looked up from his laptop, blue eyes staring into crimson ones,"Yes?"

"There is some people here to see you."he spoke and moved the door more open so the three males behind him can walk in.

The first male was dressed in all black suit with a tie and glasses, looking professional like most males in black suits. He had short, neatly-combed, black hair and green eyes. The second male was dressed in a white dress shirt with a red striped bow, black vest, red jacket that hung around his elbows, black trousers, red heeled boots, and red framed glasses. He had long, red hair, golden yellow eyes, shark-like teeth, and false eyelashes. He looked between a female and a male. The last male was dressed in all black suit and thick framed glasses, barely looking professional in the suit. He looked like a child playing dress-up since he was short. He had hick, wavy hair with a small cowlick just to the right of the part in his hair and yellow-greenish eyes.

"Mister Michaelis.. who are these people exactly?"Ciel questioned, looking up the only doctor in the room. He was a bit nervous around those who he haven't met.

"These males are from the police. This is William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, and Ronald Knox."he explained, pointing to each male.

The boys eyes narrowed,"Why are they here?"

"Sebby, he seems confused again."Grell said, looking at the sexy doctor. **(A/N: Yeah, Grell Vision came. -_- ) **

"Well, Ciel, last night you explained about your dream."Sebastian spoke again."I ordered Alois to notify the police about your dream so they can investigate and see if there's any people who want to harm you."

"I don't need police officers to take care of my own business."the cobalt-blue haired boy said."I'm strong enough to handle things myself."

"Just like a child, Sebby. He's bratty and won't listen."Grell said with a sigh."Why do we have to investigate someone like this?"

"Ciel, be nice and listen to the police officers."Sebastian said, looking at his patient.

"Tch. I don't see why I should. It's obvious that one of them don't like me at all and I heard them call me a _brat_."the boy said, staring at the doctor, eyes narrowed.

"William, Grell, Ronald. I'll leave the questioning and investigating to you three. I have some things to take care of."he said, looking at the three police officers.

"Very well."William said, pushing his glasses up.

"Hm.."Grell said, eyes narrowing as he saw his "lover" leave. **(A/N: Again, Grell Vision.)**

"Hn."Ciel said, leaning back against his pillows and saw both William and Ronald sit down, then saw Will taking out a notebook."What's that for?"

"Taking down notes. Alois Trancy told us about the dream you had, but we'd rather hear it from you."Ronald answered, crossing his left leg over his right one."So.. tell us."

The boys eyes narrowed and then sighed, relaxing a bit,"I don't see why I should tell you guys about my nightmare. Besides, I'm not sure I remember it."

"Just tell us what you _do _remember then."Grell ordered, glaring right at the boy.

_'Annoying officer.'_Ciel growled in his mind and sighed once more,"Right. It was my birthday and my parents had dressed me in something warm. My father and mother had picked me up and threw me in the snow."

"Does this harm you physically in any way?"asked Will, clicking his pen to write things down.

"No, it doesn't."Ciel answered calmly, looking at the other male."My parents would never do anything to harm me."

"Alright then. Go on."

"After a while, I was picked up. But it wasn't by my mother or my father. It was by a strange male. I was thrown into a car and as the car drove off, my mother and father,"Ciel started and took a deep breath."were dead, laying the snow and bleeding."

"Oh my.."Ronald whispered, making sure to get some of the nightmare down as well."What else?"

"In this nightmare, I opened my eyes and saw my mother and father next to me, dead. Then I wake up screaming due to a saw coming close to my left eye."

"Mhm..."hummed Will, writing everything down."You went to Sunshine Elementary and went to Little Angels Junior High, correct?"

"Yes."

"Remember any of your teachers?"Ronald asked, looking at the boy.

"Hm.."the cobalt-blue haired male thought."My homeroom and history teacher in L.A.J.H was Miss Mathilda Simmons."

"Hm.. heard of her before."the red head spoke."She might be willing to gives us information since we caught the male who was harassing her."

"Hn.."said the boy and crossed his arms."But that's all I remember."

"At least it's something."Ronald whispered to Will and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright Mister Phantomhive-"

"Don't call me that please, Mister Spears."Ciel interrupted."I'm not my father."

"Very well, _Ciel_,"William started and took a card out."if you remember anything else, call us, understood?"

"Yeah,"the boy said and grabbed the card."will do."

"Then our work here is done."he spoke and stood up with Ronald."Knox, Sutcliff. Let's go."

"Right~ Time to find Sebby~"Grell said, almost squealing like a little school girl.

"No, Sutcliff. We are going back to station."William said, pushing his glasses up.

"Awww!"the red head whined but crossed his arms and pouted, looking away from the other."Fine."

Ciel watched the three leave and right away, he heard a slam. He winced a bit and moved out of bed, opening the door slightly to see Grell on top of Sebastian. He sweatdropped and closed the door, lightly chuckling at the fact that the red head loved his doctor. The boy went back to his bed and looked at his laptop, opening it back up, and looking at a couple things on it. Nothing was really interesting today. Just a few music video's for a couple bands, new stories written, and people video taping themselves drawing.

He sighed,"Nothing interesting is going on..."

"Ciel?"came Sebastian's voice as he opened the door."Are you alright in here?"

"Yes, I'm alright."he responded and saw the doctor come into the room.

"I assume you are a bit bored."the doctor said, closing the door and walking over to Ciel's bed.

The boy nodded,"Mm.. there isn't anything to do."

"Well now,"Sebastian said, his eyes glowing crimson a little bit."I have a game we could play."

"Oh really?"Ciel questioned."What game is that? And why did your eyes glow?"

"The eye glowing isn't important."he answered and sat down on the boy's bed."And the game is called the nervous game. Ever hear of it?"

His head shook,"No.. I haven't."

The doctor chuckled and he slipped his glasses off,"Then I shall explain it to you. Listen carefully."

The boy blushed after he saw the doctor slip his glasses off and then nodded,"Al-alright."

"It's very simple. I start at your head and start sliding downwards, asking you if you are nervous at all."

"So it's a sex game?"

"Never thought a boy your age would know about sex let alone sex _games_."

"I hear things. And I do not want to play a game like that."

"It'll be fun."

Ciel looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes,"Promise?"

A smirk went across his face,"I assure you that you will enjoy it."

"..Fine."he whispered.

"Good."the other said and put a hand on the boy's head."Just tell me when you are nervous."

"Alright.."he whispered, feeling the hand slide down his head to his neck.

Sebastian's hand slid down Ciel's neck and shoulders, feeling the boy tense just a bit and shudder. He could tell that the boy wasn't comfortable with something like this. He let out a sigh and ran a hand over the boy's chest, making Ciel jump. The other swallowed his spit and felt a hand go down to his sides. Close to his stomach, he shut his eyes tightly.

"Nervous."he said out loud and when he did, he didn't feel a hand on his body anymore.

"You get nervous easily, or so I just noticed."Sebastian whispered and let a finger run over Ciel's cheek.

"Sh-shut up. I do not."he answered, blush coming to his cheeks.

The doctor chuckle and he cupped the boys chin, leaning in. The cobalt-blue haired male blushed, eyes going a bit wide, and he shut his eyes. He felt something across his lips and he opened his right eye just a bit, seeing Sebastian's eyes closed and he felt... _his doctors lips on __**his own**_! What was he thinking. He let out a muffled yelp, but that only made the bigger male of the two kiss Ciel deeper, hands wrapping around his back and tongue prodding the entrance of the boy's mouth. Without realizing it, the smaller had opened his mouth and felt a tongue against his own. As he let out an 'mm' from his tongue being touched by the others and the back rubbing, he closed his eyes. He wanted more, but he wasn't sure if he should kiss the male back.

After a while, Sebastian pulled away and he stared into Ciel's blue eyes,"Was that enjoyable?"

His eyes widened and his face went red. He slipped his body underneath his covers and covered his face up,"I-if I enjoyed it or not is none of your business."

The doctor chuckled and got off the the bed, sitting on a normal chair now,"I assume that you have enjoyed it then."

"Shut up."Ciel said, hiding his face from Sebastian."I... I want to take a nap."

"Alright."he spoke and stood up."I will come back in an hour to wake you up. You have a few tests today."

"Okay."the boy said and heard the male walk away from the bed then the door opening and closing.

Ciel sat up in his bed, seeing how he wanted some alone time rather than taking a nap like he said. His cheeks went slightly pink when he remembered the kiss he and Sebastian just shared. He couldn't like his own doctor, could he? Then again, he was starting to like Alois so why couldn't he like both? But this like was something... different. Females usually go crazy over a hot/sexy guy or one that is really... pretty. In this case, Sebastian was the hot/sexy guy and Alois was the really pretty one.

Ciel shook his head,_'There is no way I like them.. even though Mister Trancy comforted me and Mister Michaelis has been taking care of me since I got here...'_

He slid down in his bed, blanket going over his chin and covering his mouth. Blush was on his cheeks still, and his eyes were halfway closed. He wanted to sleep, just for an hour, but in a way he didn't want to. If he were to fall asleep right now while thinking of the kiss he and his doctor shared minutes ago, he might have a dirty dream, and he didn't want those. **(A/N: Yes, Ciel knows what dirty dreams are xD) **But after about ten minutes of staring up at the ceiling, he let out a small yawn, and he ended up closing his eyes, falling asleep rather peacefully.

_2 & A Half Hours Later.._

"I thought you said I was getting _tests_. Not _shots_!"Ciel said, rubbing his left arm slowly, feeling the band-aids that were on his arm.

"Well, yes, I said tests in case you would get scared and complain."Sebastian said as he hooked Ciel's IV back up.

"I'm not a child."the boy said, eyes narrowed."I'm not afraid of a needle."

"Then explain why you tried to run at the sight of one?"the doctor asked, arms folding over his chest.

He blushed slightly and looked away,"I-I was just testing you."

"Of course you were."

"I was!"

Sebastian chuckled,"Hannah will bring your lunch here in a while. I have to go to the pediatric unit."

"Alright.."Ciel whispered and watched the doctor walked out of the room, watching the door shut."Mmm.."

The boy plopped his head on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't hungry, he was tired. Tired of thinking of the people he liked. That would be Alois and Sebastian. He didn't know why he was thinking of them so much. Maybe because of the fact that they are always there for him when no one in the past was. Well, except his parents. Ciel shook his head mighty fast, sighing, and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about something like this anymore.

"Mister Ciel, your food is here."came a silent, sweet voice. The door opened and Hannah stood there, pushing a silver cart in filled with food.

"Ah.. thank you. I'd like to be alone while I eat, if you don't mind."Ciel said as he sat up. Hannah had nodded and left the boy alone.

The cobalt-blue haired male looked down at his food, staring at the assortment. There was chicken, some soup, water instead of the normal tea, and for dessert/snack, a blueberry scone. Ciel shrugged and began eating slowly, watching a bit of television while he ate. After an hour or so, he was finished eating, and he continued watching television for a while before he suddenly got bored shut it off. He let out a small sigh and looked at his laptop, opening it up, and started to search the news, looking what was new with the news.

"Hmm.. nothing interesting on TV, nothing interesting with the news. Boring afternoon."he said as he leaned back. He suddenly head the door open and close with a slam. He jumped and looked at the door, seeing Sebastian."Mister Michaelis?"

Sebastian looked over at the boy and walked to the bed,"Bored again?"

"How did you know?"the boy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"The look on your face."he replied, chuckling slightly."Shall we continue that game?"

Ciel's face flushed,"N-no.."

"Your face says otherwise."

"The game counts as sexual! You could get in trouble!"he protested, seeing Sebastian's hand slide down his hip."Stop this!"

Sebastian chuckled and pulled himself on top of the bed, making it creak. Ciel stared at the male, eyes wide as saucers. The boy squirmed a bit, getting comfortable on the bed and tried to avert his attention to something else. But due to the fact the doctor was on top of him and looming over him, he couldn't stare at anything else but him. He frowned and leaned back, head resting on his pillow. He shut his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to see Sebastian. The doctor smiled a bit and leaned in, bed creaking within each movement. His lips touched Ciel's and his hands moved to the boy's hair, softly stroking it and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Mmn.."Ciel let out a groan through the kiss, trying to push away but his arms wouldn't let him. Without being able to push away, he started to kiss Sebastian back, but slowly. Seeing how he was new to kissing.

After a while, the doctor pulled away, seeing Ciel's eyes open,"That was an enjoyable kiss. Wouldn't you agree, Ciel?"

The boy's cheeks went red and he looked away,"N-no! I wouldn't!"

He chuckled and got off the bed, it creaking again but not as loud as before,"Of course not."

"Mmh."Ciel hummed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, it is the afternoon and you have had lunch. You can take a nap if you'd like."

"I think I'll do that."

"I'll wake you up before dinner so you won't miss it."Sebastian said and walked out of the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door softly.

Ciel stared at the door and sighed, laying down on the bed and closing his eyes, trying to sleep. But with a million thoughts going through his head, he couldn't sleep. He was starting to like Alois but after a day of just being around Sebastian, he was starting to like him. The boy let out a groan and rolled onto his stomach, careful to not get the IV out of him. He buried his face into the white pillow underneath his head and let out a sigh.

_'Mister Trancy comforted me... Mister Michaelis did more than that.. He kissed me today.. he even spent most of his day with me.'_Ciel said in his mind, thinking over things._'But who do I... actually like? Like and Love are two different things and both are confusing.'_

"Mm.."he hummed and yawned, rolling onto his back now and closing his eyes. He moved the blanket up and over his body, blanket going up to his chin."Time for a nap.."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY. I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. <strong>

**My GOD this one took FOREVER to accomplish. x-x**

**SebasCiel Chapter this time xD I apologize for a lot of it in here.**

**I also apologize for the long wait. **

**Reviews and Ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Time Alone

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II in any way. The seasons and characters are rightfully owned by Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Time Alone

Days later after being in contact with the police, Ciel decided he wanted some time alone. Meaning- he didn't want to see Sebastian nor Alois for the full day. He needed some time to be around some other kids in the hospital, seeing how he could walk around without an IV now. He also needed to put his feelings together about the two who have been taking care of him. Sunlight was pouring in through the window and the boy was reading after he had finished breakfast. Maylene had brought him his breakfast this time, since Hannah had took the day off.

"_The small boy held his flashlight tighter in his hand, the bright light flashing in the dark as he traveled in the woods alone. He had heard rumors about the woods. Things like 'a wolf man comes out on a full moon and attacks you' and 'a vampire flies in the night and makes him yours'._"Ciel whispered to himself as he read his book."_But the boy wasn't scared. Well, maybe a little. But he still was strong enough to conquer his fear_- This is boring.. ugh."

He flopped his head down on his pillow after he put his book down, his eyes staring up at the plain white ceiling. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, feeling the need to doze off and nap. That is.. until there was a knock at the door. Ciel rolled over, his eyes opened. He had mumbled a 'come in' and the door opened. There stood a male that looked about a teenager with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was in plaid pants and a beige wife beater. The boy sat up in his bed, blinking at the male who just came in the room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Finnian. While Doctor Michaelis and Nurse Trancy are away, I'll be making sure your day is filled with fun."

"'Filled with fun'?"Ciel questioned, blinking."Wait just a minute! Do you think I'm a child? I don't do fun!"

"Huh? That's not what Doctor Michaelis said!"Finnian spoke, a smile plastered on his face.

"What?"

"He said last time you two played a game, you had a lot of fun! He even said you liked to continue it! It's a shame he never said what game though.."

"He said what now.."

"Hm?"the male said, looking at the boy and blinking."I just said what he said."

_'I'm going to kill him.'_Ciel said his head and then sighed,"Look, Mister Finnian-"

"Just call me Finny!"

"..No thanks. Anyway, Mister Michaelis is _lying_. I don't enjoy games at all. I'd rather read or draw."

"Nonsense! He never lies!"

_'Terrific, he doesn't believe me.'_

"Now how about you get dressed into something else and we can take a walk!"he said, bright smile on his face as always..

Ciel blinked,"A walk? To where exactly?"

"Around the hospital, of course. Come on- I'll even take you to the cafeteria downstairs."he said."Won't that be fun?"

"I doubt it. Can't I just stay in here?"

"No, no, no! You've been cooped up in this boring old hospital room for this past week! It's time to get out and get some walking done. Stretch those limbs and get that blood flowing!"

"I get my blood flowing from just walking to the bathroom.."the boy mumbled, eyes narrowed."Mister Finnian.. this is all generous of you but I'll be fine, really. I don't need a walk around the whole hospital."

"Nonsense! Now come on!"

"But-"

"No buts!"Finny said sternly and moved Ciel up out of bed."Your cousin brought you outfits, didn't she?"

"She did but-"

"I just said no buts."he said, wagging a finger at the boy."Choose an outfit and then change. We'll take a walk around the hospital then."

He went silent for a while and then sighed,"Fine."

"Good!"

Ciel took a look in the bag Elizabeth had brought him a couple days ago and picked a random outfit out of it. He slipped into the bathroom and stripped out of the boring, hospital wear and slipped on the outfit that he had chosen. He stared down at the outfit, a frilly, white blouse with a blue jacket over it that had lace on the sleeves. For bottoms was blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. It looked cute, but it wasn't a style the boy liked wearing. He fixed his hair some and pressed his lips together, not wanting to be in something so... _frilly_. But it was either this.. or a long white dress shirt.

Ciel stepped out of the bathroom, some blush on his cheeks,"Alright.. I'm ready."

Finny looked up and his eyes went wide,"You look..."

"Yeah, I look weird. I know."

"No you look.."

"What?"

The male ran to Ciel and hugged him, nearly tackling him to the ground,"SO ADORABLE!"

"I.. I DO NOT."

"Of course you do! Your cousin brought you this?"

"Yes, she did.. I don't like it."

"AW!"whined Finnian."Why not!"

"It's frilly and cute. Doesn't fit my personality at all."he answered.

"But it matches your appearance!"

"No way!"

"Hmph!"huffed the male, crossing his arms and pouting."Not going to take you to get sweets in the cafeteria if you don't admit you're cute."

_'Damn it, he knows my weak spot..'_thought Ciel and then grumbled,"Fine.. I'm cute..."

"Is sweets your weakness?"Finny asked, smiling as he grabbed onto Ciel's hand and dragging him out the door.

"What- no. Absolutely not."he answered, looking away as he was dragged around the hospital."Are you even sure I'm allowed to go down there?"

"Of course."the other answered, pressing the elevator button."I have gotten special permission from Doctor Michaelis to take you places. He said it was alright for me to take you anywhere I want. Except outside."

_'Why does he always get brought up?'_the boy thought as he stood in the elevator._'Wait.. I just wanted time alone. Why does someone have to look after me? I need some time to get my mind together and see if I love-'_

"Ciel?"questioned the other male, looking at the boy.

"Uh.. yes?"

"We're here."he said with a smile and moved to where the trays and utensils were."You can get a meal, a side dish, a drink that doesn't have caffeine in it, and a dessert."

Ciel rose an eyebrow,"Why no caffeinated drinks?"

"It'll screw up with the medication you have. Now come on."

The cobalt blue haired boy blinked and smiled some, following the other around the cafeteria to gather up some food items. He wasn't a big eater so he got some meat, potatoes with gravy, milk, and stood in front of the desserts that were there. Finnian was right by his side, too. Ciel swallowed his spit, wanting every dessert there was. It was impossible for him to decide. A male that had a chef outfit on and short blonde hair walked over.

"I recommend the flan."he said.

Ciel jumped and looked over to the side,"Uh.. who are you?"

"Oh, Ciel! This is Bardroy. I've known him since I've started here."Finnian said."Bard, this is Ciel."

"Ciel, huh?"the male said.

"Uhm.. yes."he answered, looking at the chef.

Bard leaned over, examining the small boy,"Those blue eyes. Phantomhive is your last name, isn't it? I remember your father coming here once."

The boy blinked, eyes slightly wide,"You know my father?"

"Of course I do! My first month here, he showed up here and got a tray of food for his wife. I'm guessing it was your mother."

"I suppose.."he whispered.

"Would you like to eat with us, Bard?"Finnian asked as Ciel was still looking through the desserts.

"I get off for lunch break in five minutes. Are you guys going back up to the hospital room?"

"Not at all. Going to stay down here and eat."

"Alright then. I'll find you guys and eat with you once I'm on break."

"Alright!"he said and watched the chef walk away."Find out on a dessert yet, Ciel?"

The boy looked over at the other and nodded,"Yes.. I did."

He smiled his usual cheery smile,"Good. Let me pay for our meals and then we can sit down and eat."

He just nodded and followed the other to where they paid for the meals. Ciel stood right behind Finny, watching him pull money out from his pocket and paying for both meals quite quickly. As the other smiled at the small boy, the boy followed him to a booth. The seating was more comfortable than the seating in his hospital room. Ciel sat down and got comfortable, while the blonde just sat and laughed some at the way the boy was acting.

He blushed a bit as he heard laughter,"W-what's so funny?"

The other stopped laughing, smiling a bit,"You. You're acting a bit cute. First time sitting in a booth like this?"

"Well, yes.. When I came here one time as a child to visit my cousin who just got her tonsils out, I sat in my fathers lap rather than the booth."

"Sounds a bit cute."

"Why does everything I say and do cute to you?"

"Would you would have preferred being called adorable?"

"Well I-"

"I thought not."Finnian interrupted."Now eat up."

Ciel could only nod and started eating the food Finny had bought for him. Since he didn't have a big appetite for being so small, he ate slowly. Eating slow and healthy was how he stayed the way he was. Even if he ate sweets a lot when his mother or cousin made them, he still stayed healthy and in shape. Except his asthma. The boy sighed a bit as he swallowed some food down, thinking of what Elizabeth doing at the time. Maybe at school, doing work or playing with her friends since school started a couple days ago for those who had it.

"Yo! Finny!"came a familiar shout.

Finny looked over and a smile went on his face quickly,"Bard! Over here!"

"Ah ha!"Bard shouted and plopped his behind down on the booth seat."Comfortable place to be!"

"I guess."Ciel mumbled, poking at the flan he got for dessert. It jiggled some because of the poking.

"Something the matter, Ciel?"the male across from him asked.

The boy looked up and put a fake smile on his face,"No, everything is fine."

"Oh no,"Bardroy started, sitting up striaght."I know that look. You're hiding something."

"I am not."

"Are so. What? Do you have a crush on someone?"

"...No!"

"Yes you do. The blush never lies."

"I do not have a crush on anyone!"Ciel yelled in protest.

"I bet it's on Doctor Michaelis."Finnian said, putting his chin in his hands.

"Or that trampy nurse."

"His name is Mister-"

"Mister Trancy, I know."the chef interrupted."It's just a joke. Besides, we normally call him _Nurse _Trancy."

"Uh huh.."whispered the boy.

"'Uh huh' to what? The fact you understand or the fact you have a crush?"

"The fact I understand!"

"Mhm.. sure."

_Two Hours Later..._

"Now tell me _why _you and Bardroy like teasing me?"Ciel asked, huffing as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You're cuter when you are mad."he answered."Also when you blush."

"I-I am not!"the boy protested, pink going to his pale cheeks immediately.

"Are so. If only you could see your face now."

"Ugh..."

"Hey now,"Finny started, stopping to look at the boy."Why don't we go back to your room? There you can tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm not going to blurt my feelings out to someone I just met. I don't do that anyway."

"I bet you would blurt them out to Doctor Michaelis or Nurse Trancy."

"Not even them!"

"Because your feelings are _about _them."he said."If you swing a different way, I don't care. Besides, I think boy love is cute."

"Cute? How is it cute?"Ciel asked, pink tint on his cheeks."Isn't boy love something called... yaoi?" **(A/N: Ciel pronounces it yah-ee.)**

"No no. It's yow-ee."Finnian said, smiling at the boy."Because you are young, it's cute for you to have a crush on someone older than you. Or someone that looks young, but is older."

"Oh.. I see."

The male nodded and walked around with the boy, their conversation going to boy love, girl love, young boy love, and young girl love. It was an odd one, but Ciel was willing to learn things about the genre's Finnian listed. As they got to Ciel's hospital room, their conversation ended and the boy decided to go to bed. More or less- take a nap. When the other left, Ciel got changed into his regular hospital dudes and laid down. But that wasn't the end of the afternoon just yet...

"NO NO! THIS SIMPLY MUST NOT DO!"

"What the.."the boy whispered and looked out his open door, seeing a male that looks absolutely gorgeous."What is... going on?"

The male dashed into Ciel's room, dressed in a white-bluish suit and shaggy, blonde hair with blueish-gray eyes. He took the boy by the hand and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. The other sweat dropped and tried to look away, but it was forbidden. Maylene poked her head into the room, gasping as he saw the man holding Ciel's hand.

"M-mister Aleister Chamber!"she stammered and ran over to the two."What are you doing in here!"

"I saw this beautiful young lady in here covered in bandages, and these rags simply must not do!"he said."She must need a robe, fit for a princess! Nothing guy looking like this!"

"Excuse me.."Ciel whispered."But I'm a male."

"What!"screamed Aleister."I have never seen such a beautiful boy before! So young looking! So feminine!"

"Thank.. you?"

"Mister Chambers, you should leave and go back to your room."Maylene said.

"No no! I must say here with-"

"Ciel. Ciel Phantom-"

"Ciel! I must stay with him!"he said, interrupting the boy."He needs to get normal clothing on him, too! These rags aren't suited for him!"

"I.. suppose not."Maylene whispered."Would a robe suite you instead, Ciel?"

"Actually, I don't mind what I wear."Ciel responded."I just ask for some sleep."

"I shall play with you when you awaken then, Ciel!"Aleister said and left in a heartbeat.

The boy looked at Maylene,"When you leave, I'd like my door closed please. As well as the lights off."

"Of course."she said and did so, leaving soon after.

Ciel smiled just a bit and moved out of bed to change into something that he was more comfortable with. He stripped out of the plain, hospital clothing and changed into something different. It was a white dress shirt that had long sleeves and it went to his knees. He didn't need any pants on, since it was still warm out, and it was more comfortable than sweat pants and a sweat shirt. He let out a soft yawn and folded his hospital clothing right next to him. After laying down and covering up, he soon dozed off.

_A few hours later..._

"He's asleep, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. He wanted to but Aleister bugged him."

"Did he harm Ciel?"

"Not at all. Although, he got mistaken as a female."

"Mnn..."

"Oh man- he's waking!"

Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the people in the room. There stood Maylene with Finnian and Bardroy. He jumped a bit and sat up, back going against the white pillows he was resting on. Blush was on his cheeks because he was in wear only Elizabeth and his aunt usually saw him in when he slept over at their place. He covered up with the blanket, embarrassed because he was seen like the way he was now.

"What's the matter?"asked Finnian, staring at the boy."Not used to being woken up?"

"No, I am but I'm just.. surprised."Ciel said as he looked at the three.

"Why are you wearing a dress shirt anyway?"Bard questioned, pulling the blanket down some."Do you like sleeping half naked?"

"Wha- I-"he stuttered, blush rising up on his cheeks."The sweatpants and sweatshirt were too thick for me. I needed something thin and nothing that makes me sweat so much."

"Alright, alright."the other said, smirking some."Why don't you change into the sweatpants and sweatshirt and then we can take you around the hospital again."

_'And be hit on by that one guy? No thanks.'_Ciel said in his head as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to change,"Where will we go?"

"Just a couple places. Maybe the gift shop."Finnian responded while the bathroom door was partially open."Besides, Aleister wanted to play a game with you."

That's when the boy tensed. He played a game with Sebastian once- but not with one who had mistaken him for a female plus, with someone he just met a while ago. Ciel slipped the sweatshirt on over his head and sighed,"Is that really a good idea? I just met this person today."

"Relax, relax."Maylene spoke up."Aleister is a nice man, despite hitting on Nurse Trancy everytime he see's him."

_'Yeah no. If Aloi- Mister Trancy get hit on by him, who knows what he'll do to me.'_Ciel said in his head, wanting to say it to them, but then he would most likely be teased for thinking dirty. He opened his mouth to speak,"I don't know what we would do. He doesn't know me well. Then again, neither do you three."

"Well,"Bard started, leaning up against the wall."There's no reason to be like that. He might ask questions and while he is conversing with you, we'll get something for you two enjoy."

"Is there some way I can just be alone? By myself with no one dragging me places?"

"Afraid not. A boy your age and size should be walking abou-"

"I know you are a chef here and all but,"Ciel started as he pushed the bathroom door open."Don't make fun of me unless you want to get hit."

"Fine, fine."he said, crossing his arms.

"Well!"Finnian said, smile plastered on his face."Let's go!"

Ciel sighed and frowned, following the three out of his hospital room. Who knows what that man would do to him? He wasn't exactly ready for anything childish. But he thought of something perverted, like if Aleister wanted to feel him up or even have sex with him. The boy's face flushed and shook his head, trying to get those type of thoughts out of his head. He wasn't perverted, not like Alois or Sebastian.

_'I need to stop thinking of males who may or may not try to get in my pants.'_

"CIEL, MY DEAR BOY!"came a yell from a familiar voice.

Ciel turned around a bit but he was hugged by Aleister, letting out a small yelp when he was,"H-hi there."

"Mhm.. shy boy you are."Aleister said, letting go of the boy and looking into his blue eyes deeply."And your cheeks are pink. That is proof you are shy."

"I-I am not shy!"he protested, but with the stutter it wasn't believable.

"Right, right. Maylene, Finnian, Bardroy, please do get some snacks for us."he spoke, and in an instant, the three left and Ciel was dragged into another room."So, Ciel, do you like dressing up?"

"Uhh... not really. But before my mom passed away, I used to help her with dresses she was making. Being her little model and all.."Ciel answered with a small smile.

"Ah ha! Perfect!"the other said, clapping his hands together."Then why don't you wear something for me?"

_'Oh no.'_ "What is it?"

Aleister dug through a bag and pulled out a pink, frilly dress with female undergarments and a wig that matched his hair colour,"This!"

His face went a dark red,"No.. I'm not into cross dressing."

"Oh, that's a shame.."

"I apologize.."Ciel whispered, seeing the sad look on Aleister's face."I just-"

"You just don't want to do it because the dress shows too much skin and you don't want to show a lot of skin to me!"Aleister said, moving around like he was in a play."You are so shy!"

_'I'm not shy.. I just don't want to dress like a girl when I don't have to.'_

"Aleister, Ciel, we have sweets and some tea."Finnian said, opening the door to Aleister's room.

Ciel's eyes almost gleamed up,"What kind?"

"The sweets are scones, crepes, pie, and cake."Finnian responded."the tea is Earl Gray, Blueberry, Herbal, and Mint."

"Sounds lovely."the boy said, a smile going on his face.

"SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SMILE!"Aleister yelled out."OH I CAN JUST KISS THOSE LIPS."

"Uh.. you don't want to do that."Ciel protested, cheeks pink from what the other said._'Perverted..'_

"No need to be shy! Let me kiss you!"he yelled and brought the boy close to him, right hand cupping his chin."Now part those lips and close your-"

"N-no way!"stuttered the boy, trying to push away from the other."Two males should not kiss! It's wrong!"

"Then put on the outfit and pretend that you are a female! It won't be wrong then!"

"No way!"

"Ciel, come with me, you are going back to your room."Maylene spoke as she came close to Aleister's room."We'll make sure Aleister doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Ciel let out a sigh of relief and got up from where he was sitting, moving away from Aleister fast so he can get back to his room. A cart filled with the same sweets and tea the other male had in his room was placed in his own and as he watched some television, he enjoyed himself with a strawberry crepe and some mint tea. Maylene, Finnian, and Bard had locked his door from the outside, but that didn't mean he couldn't open the door himself. The boy let out a relaxing sigh and leaned back on his pillows, changing the channel on the television to some sort of anime that was on. It was boring, and even Ciel didn't know what it was about. The boy mumbled sleepily and rubbed his left eye. He placed his things on the table next to him and as soon as he placed his head on his pillow, he dozed off with the television still on.

But as he was sleeping.. he had the same nightmare:

"_MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!"_

"_Your mother and father are dead."_

"_You.. Mister - You killed them! Why!"_

"_Because a pretty boy like you shouldn't have parents so kind and generous."_

"_I should!"_

"_No.. Now keep quiet Ciel.. I'll be giving you something fun."_

"_NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY!"_

"_hehehe.."_

"AH!"Ciel shouted, waking up from his horrible nightmare."Sh...shit."

"Ciel?"Finnian questioned, opening the door right away."I heard you scream, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Only had a nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, no.. I'd like to go back to sleep though.."

"Alright.. Sleep well, Ciel."

_'He's out to get me.. I need to escape..!'_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how long this one took me xD<strong>

**I believe this had humor in it, and I planned that. :)**

**AissriKawaii gave me the idea for Ciel to be alone and ignore both Sebastian and Alois. **

**Hehehe~ Made Ciel have his nightmare again and this time, you need to find out who. Yes, it's a male, that is your first hint. **

**Anygay~~ Review please. :) Any ideas for the next chapter are much much MUCH appreciated. **


End file.
